


hungry

by homerunkat



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Art References Used, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, I Tried, Kakei Sumire-centric, Novel/Blank Period References, One Shot, Past Abuse, Personal Growth, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunkat/pseuds/homerunkat
Summary: Sumire remembers the day she first heard the word "Hokage"—on that day, her father looked thinner, and there was no food in their home, and she was so hungry that she was shaking.\\A comic one-shot. Please do not repost my art!//
Relationships: Kakei Sumire & Shigaraki Tanuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	hungry

_**HUNGRY**_  
a Sumire-centric  
fan-comic one-shot

-


End file.
